


Varadero Beach

by shavenfuture



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Let Lance be happy, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, i wrote this with a headache after a party, just the boys being pure, sorry if it's hard to understand, they're back in Cuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shavenfuture/pseuds/shavenfuture
Summary: Keith hates the beach. Lance loves the beach. Lance somehow convinces him to go to the beach.





	Varadero Beach

**Author's Note:**

> oof, the title kind of sucks, so let me know if you have a better one.
> 
> uhhh, send klance fic recs to my tumblr that is literally all over the place - @shavenfuture
> 
> oh, i also didn't proofread because i'm tired. ha, sorry, tell me if you see any mistakes.

Keith doesn’t know how Lance dragged him into this. Keith _hates_ the beach, but Lance always talked about how if things went his way, the perfect first date would be on Varadero Beach in Cuba. Keith was too far gone to say no when Lance asked him out to the beach while they were visiting his family in Cuba.

Keith was walking towards the beach, hand in hand with Lance’s, already annoyed by the impending feeling of sand everywhere. There was something different about the sand on Varadero Beach. Not how it gets everywhere, Keith already felt itchy from the sand when they stepped onto it, but the color of it. It wasn’t a beige color, no, it was pure white. Pure, innocent, and inviting. Keith, seeing the color of the sand and the huge smile on Lance’s face when he stepped onto Varadero Beach for the first time since he got into the Garrison, was enough to convince him that maybe the beach wouldn’t be too bad this time around.

Lance turned to face Keith, and he was hit full blast by how beautiful Lance really is. The small breeze of the ocean was making Lance’s brown hair dance in the wind, almost as beautifully as Lance dances. His dark blue eyes matched the water that was far out from the shore, dark and mysterious in the water, but in Lance’s eyes? Keith would only use one word to describe it: _home._

“I have a surprise for us,” Lance whispered before letting go of Keith’s hand and taking off towards the docks. Keith groaned, but couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he watched Lance’s tan body run, kicking up white sand as he does so. Keith hurried up and ran, trying to catch up with Lance, but the Cuban was far more advanced at the art of running in sand. It’s a lot harder than it looks, _really._

When Lance got to the docks, he turned on his heel and waited for Keith. It vaguely reminded Keith of when Sophie in _Mamma Mia_ was going to the docks to send out the letters to her possible fathers. _Damn it, Lance’s love of musical theatre was transferring over to him._

Keith eventually made it next to Lance by the docks and Lance quickly snatched Keith’s hand, brought it to his lips, a huge smile on his face, and kissed Keith’s hand. Before Keith could recover and stop stuttering, Lance started dragging Keith to the end of the dock. At the end of the dock was a sailboat about 30 feet long. It was wrapped to a pole on the dock with a lock on it. Lance bent down and entered a code. Keith watched as he did it. _00-07-28._ Keith shook his head, _idiot._

Lance gave Keith a small smile and stepped into the boat. Keith couldn’t believe he was doing this, he wasn’t a big fan of the great unknown of the ocean, his life had been too much of a great unknown by itself. But, the way Lance held out a hand and a soft smile was tugging at his face, his eyes brighter than they have been in months, Keith, once again, couldn’t say no. He graciously accepted Lance’s hand and shakily stepped into the sailboat.

 _“Estas hecho un mangon,”_ Lance whispered before going to the wheel and pulling the sailboat away from the docks. Keith is suddenly regretting not taking Spanish in high school.

Keith shakily made his way to the steering wheel of the sailboat and collapsed on the nearest seat when he got near Lance. Somehow, Lance had gotten _even more beautiful_ in the minutes it took Keith to make his way over. First of all, he had taken his shirt off, and that made him ten times hotter. Secondly, Keith could see his muscles moving as he steered the wheel. But, thirdly, he looked truly at peace. The wind ruffled his hair and there was a light spray of water across his shoulders and back. Keith was a bit disappointed when Lance stopped steering, but was quickly happy again when Lance sat next to him on the seats.

“Who’s boat is this?” Keith asked as Lance placed his head on his shoulder, finally used to the miniscule height Keith had on Lance. Truthfully, Keith could also easily place his shoulder on Lance’s, Lance was only an inch or so shorter than him, but he liked the comfort he felt when Lance placed his head on his shoulder.

“My abuelo’s. He gave me the keys before he passed.” Lance whispered, his face wistful. The two boys found themselves talking softly, afraid to drown out the soft and gentle crash of the waves and the screeching of the birds. After a while of the two just sitting there, basking in each other’s presence, Lance turned around to look out the side of the sailboat. Keith quickly followed his gaze.

Lance had placed the boat where they could have a perfect view of the sun setting. The sky was a bright orange, pink and purple splashed about and painted lightly into the clouds. The blue was an almost midnight black now, but got brighter the farther from the sun it was. The sun seemed to actually be touching the water. Keith thought that looking at the beauty of the sunset was the same as looking at Lance. Lance thought the same about Keith.

At some point during the sunset, Lance looked over at Keith. _God,_ he was beautiful. The ocean breeze was softly moving his hair in the wind, gifting Lance with a glimpse at his beautiful midnight eyes. His face was truly relaxed, looking more at peace than he had in months. The sun seemed to reflect in his violet eyes, giving them more lights and reflections than Lance has ever seen in someone’s eyes.

Before Lance could turn away and back towards the sunset, Keith looked over at him. Lance’s breath hitched, now getting an even better look at Keith, the sunset softly lighting his face. Keith’s breath also hitched, the sun reflecting in Lance’s blue eyes, reflecting the look of the sun setting in the ocean in his eyes. Light sprays of water dotted Lance’s face like freckles and a soft, surprised look was settled against his face. It was hard to see, but Keith noticed everything, that there was a soft blush on Lance’s tanned face.

The two boys found themselves lost for words at each other’s beauty.

It was Lance who made the move, leaning in and kissing Keith. After staring at his boyfriend’s beautiful face and slightly agape mouth for so long, he could no longer contain himself.

This kiss wasn’t rushed like it usually was in the secret comfort of their lions away from prying eyes, afraid that the kiss was their last. No, this kiss was soft and slow. It was comforting and beautiful and _pure._ It wasn’t the rush of fear of death. No, it was the slow burning and comfort of living beside one another.


End file.
